


Left of Paradise

by Marius2045



Series: Just kiss me [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili almost looses Kili to the Stone Giants and is very shaken. Kisses help soothing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear Claudee and her advent calender I wrote again! <3

**Left of paradise**

_"Küsse sind das, was von der Sprache des Paradieses übrig geblieben ist"_

They were still somewhere on the mountain. Wet and tired, but with enough miles between them and the stone giants so that they could say they were save. At least for now.

Rain kept pouring down on them, making every single step a dangerous adventure which Thorin decided was not worth taking. They huddled together, to hold what was left of the warmth in their bodies; to keep tired limbs from shaking and hurt spirits from shattering entirely.

The mountain seemed to be on their side for once, sheltering them from the rain and even the wind turned and blew the other way round, as if the world wanted to give them a break, knowing what lay ahead.

Fili and Kili sat together. So close, Thorin could not tell where one began and the other ended. Maybe because Fili still felt the dread of almost losing his brother. The same dread which loosened its grip around Thorin’s heart only slowly. He once promised his sister, to keep her sons save and he had almost broken that promise. Instead, he brought them on their dangerous quest to take on Smaug and win back what he had claimed with fire and ashes. How he wished them away right now, that they had stayed save at home. It took a moment to sink in that they had no home any longer and they were here by his side to claim back what was rightfully theirs.

Fili interrupted his thoughts when his eyes met his own and Thorin just saw what he felt deep within his heart. Fear and pain, relief and yes anger over the near loss and even if Fili didn’t blame him, Thorin just ‘ _knew_ ’. It burned with such an intensity it almost scorched his heart and all Thorin could do was turn his head and shield his flaws on Balin’s shoulder.

~

He saw his uncle turn his head. For a second, Fili felt overwhelmed. He regretted his moment of weakness and the way it has shown in his eyes. He felt the urge to stand by Thorin’s side to lend him some of his strength, whenever his King weakened under the heavy burden he carried.

But at the same time he felt split because all he wanted was to keep Kili save. _His Kili._

When this was over and they were back in Erebor, ( _’if you will come back_ ’ a nagging voice in the back of his head whispered) Thorin would be King under the mountain. He would rule his kingdom and Fili himself would be expected to learn and obey, heir in a line of kings. Even if he would make his uncle proud, there would be nothing left of the love they had shared when they were children.

What would be left for him if Kili wasn’t at his side?

“I’ll always be at your side, Fili.”

Fili almost choked. Had he spoken his thoughts out loud? Dark, almost black eyes fixed his gaze and bore a path deep into his soul. The warmth spreading through Fili had clearly nothing to do with shared body heat. It was something much more sacred and reminded him of the nights they lay awake when they were children and watched the stars together. It reminded him of the times they played hide and seek, going so deep into the mines that they almost got lost, but instead they weren’t because they had each other and together they always found a way home.

Yes this, Kili, was home and if all other lights would go out, he would be the one to guide him home.

Tears dwelled in the corner of his eyes and Fili hoped that Kili would not notice, but he did. Soft lips kissed the drops of water suddenly running down his cheeks away and as much as Fili wished it was just water from the rain, he knew deep down that Kili wouldn’t mind if it tasted salty.

“Uncle will see.”

Quickly, Fili cast a glance in Thorin’s direction before meeting Kili's steady gaze again. It felt like his heart was going to stop beating, but Kili kept on placing soft little kisses all over his burning face as if he had no worries in the world.

Fili stiffened and began to push him away, but a soft hushing noise reached his ears.

“Ssssshh, let him.”

Fili recognized the gravel deep voice as his uncles, but the words sounded less than an order, instead more like a plea.

With a shuddering sigh he stopped fighting and let himself be kissed. Lips found his and he wanted to see no more. Just fall into the kiss, which felt like drowning.

He felt Thorin’s smile like a soft touch and suddenly he was back. Back home by the campfire side, when he and Kili and Thorin could talk about everything and no rules or duties were in the way.

Thorin’s voice drifted through his mind and Fili weren’t sure if it was the memory or Kili’s earthshattering kisses, which made him shiver. Still, he heard every single word as if it were yesterday.

_“If you kiss then kiss. No matter, if you are in love or just for fun. Kiss like you were made for it, because one day you might find that kisses are like words and that they are all that is left of paradise.”_


End file.
